


Inside and Out

by pippen2112



Series: RvB Smut Week 2k17 [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Coming Untouched, Delta plays York's synapses like a fiddle, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, RvB Smut Week, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: York's partners might just kill him this time.





	Inside and Out

They're overwhelming him, inside and out. York gasps when Delta sends a rush of sensation down his spine, something his lizard brain interprets as hands and lips and teeth and responds in kind.  He groans as the sensations journey lower, joining the pair of very real hands clamped around his ass cheeks, nails dug in and spreading him wide.  A flurry of sensation, hot and wet and  _ there, there, THERE! _

Below him, Carolina chuckles, the vibrations reverberating up from his dick.  Delta carries the feeling further, deep into him, into his prostate while Lina's strap-on pushes deep, deep, deeper.

"Fuck," he blurts, too enraptured to feel self-conscious.  "You're gonna kill me, you two."

_ York, the odds of a man in your state to perish from sexual arousal is less than three percent _ , Delta chimes helpfully before sending another rush of sensation down his back, the heated press of someone’s chest against his back, joining the phantom hands on his hips.

“Dee,” York starts, his words cut off by a sharp moan, “you’re definitely not helping buddy.”

Carolina pulls off him, her hand taking over, stroking quick and firm enough to distract York from his thoughts.  “Delta, you’re doing wonderfully.  Any chance of shutting him up?”

Delta hums, a current of green fire running under York’s skin.   _ I’ll see what I can manage, Agent Carolina. _

York opens his mouth to retort, but the next moment his lips tingle and he feels something warm and thick weighing down his tongue.  His eyes fall closed at the sensation.  He knows that weight: that’s a dick.  Big enough to make his mouth water, but not too big it strains his jaw.  Just right.  A goldilocks cock.

_ I hardly see what fairy tales have to do with this situation. _

York tries to say, “Shut up, Dee,” but it comes out broken and garbled.  Instead, York squeezes his eyes shut and sucks.

Carolina chuckles below him.  “Delta, gimme a twitch when he gets close.”  Then without waiting for a response, she ducks back down to his cock and swallows him down.  When York moans, she thrusts her hips, working more of the dildo into him.  

Before long, York’s lost in all the sensations, rocking back and forth between ‘Lina’s mouth and the strap-on.  He throws his head back, relishing the pseudo-cock sliding in and out of his mouth.  Fuck, he’s so deep he doesn’t know what end is up, not until his hips starts spasming, his balls drawing up tight, and Delta surges into his left hand, snapping urgently. 

York only realizes Carolina has pulled back after Delta deadens the nerves on his lips and tongue. When he comes down a bit, he sees her smirking up at him, her palms warm and reassuring against his thighs.  He scrubs a hand through his hair, chuckling nervously.  “Um, everything okay?”

“We’re good here,” she answer, a grin twinkling in her eyes.  “Aren’t we, Dee?”

_ York’s arousal is still high.  A few more seconds and we will avoid premature ejaculation. _

“Jesus, Dee, can you not call it that?”

_ I am confused.  Premature ejaculation is the appropriate term, is it not? _

York shudders.  “Lina, please tell Delta not to call it “premature ejaculation” while we’re in bed.”

She smirks.  “I don’t know.  I’ve never seen you squirm so much.  Say it again, Dee.”

_ Premature ejaculation. _

Shaking his head, York tries to stand.  “Nope, if you two are just gonna tease me, I’ll take care of this all on my own.”

Carolina grabs him by the hips, rolls them over until York is on his back, and pins him to the bed.  “Keep him still, Delta.”

And the nerves in York’s arms and legs prickle, seizing up and not letting him up.   _ Of course, Agent Carolina. _  York tries to fight the invisible hands holding him down, but they don’t give an inch.   _ Did you really think they would _ , Delta asks in that scathing sarcasm of his.  

“Christ, you two really will be the death of me.”

“Hopefully not,” Carolina says as she lines up between his legs and hikes on of his calves over her hip.  “Otherwise all this work will be wasted.”

She leans down and kisses him stupid as she thrusts in.  And Delta pulls his nerves tighter and tighter, setting another set of lips to work on his neck, his pecs, his thighs and toes.  And the strap-on drives home, sliding smooth and spreading pleasure through him.  “Fuck, ‘Lina,” he gasps.  “Fuck me hard, please.”

_ You have a thirty-seven percent chance of coming without assistance.  If you ask nicely, we can increase that. _

York keens as Carolina pumps her hips in a steady, slow rhythm, not nearly enough but he can’t move his arms to urge her forward.  He bucks into each thrust, his eyes watering.  “Dee, please help me.  Please, oh fuck.  I just wanna come.”

“Go ahead, Dee,” Carolina says, angling her hips until York cries at each thrust.  Nailing his prostate every time.  “Give him what he wants.”

Exhaling--can AI exhale?--Delta splits into a dozen disparate pieces, targeting nerves and dredging up feelings until York can barely breathe.  His cock pulses between his thighs, brushing against Carolina’s stomach.  His eyes roll back into his head at the spreading sensation.  “Please, please,” he moans into the crook of Carolina’s shoulder.  

Carolina hovers over him, and Delta fills him up from the inside, and together, they push him higher and higher until York’s hips twitch and he spills onto his stomach with a grunt of helpless bliss.  Delta eases off the stimulation, and ‘Lina fucks him through it, until his groin deflates and his ass clenches in pain.  Before he can say a word, Carolina gingerly slips out of him and removes her strap-on.  Her cheeks are flushed, and her hair’s a mess.  “Everything you thought it’d be?” She asks, stroking his thigh tenderly.

“Fuck yeah,” York says, all smiles.  “You really outdid yourselves. Both of you.”

Delta sends a warm pulse down through the base of his skull, affection and comfort.  York reaches out for Carolina, grabbing her hand and pressing kisses to her knuckles.  She laughs, a glowing, perfect sound, one York wants to hear every hour for the rest of his life.  

“C’mon,” he tugs her up to straddle his face.  “Your turn now, boss.”

Carolina tucks a stray hair behind her ear before slowly settling her weight down.  “Oh good to know.  I thought you might need a breather.”

Instead of responding, York pulled her flush against his lips and takes his own turn overwhelming her, Delta whispering suggestions at his every move.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and concrit welcome. Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
